


Enchanted

by jalpari



Series: • Yizhan AUs • [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Bozhan, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Shyness, Slow Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wangxiao - Freeform, Yizhan - Freeform, bjyx - Freeform, bjyxszd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari
Summary: Prompt:Flower shop owner Yibo / Baker Xiao Zhan AU! Tooth-rotting fluffy fluff.All my other Yizhan stories -Yizhan diariesYizhan AUsMy Twitter -@jalpari_yizhan,@yizhanmood(Spanish translation (Wattpad))(Spanish translation (AO3))
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: • Yizhan AUs • [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773988
Comments: 71
Kudos: 497
Collections: BJYX Prompt Fest 2020





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Enchanted (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948333) by [SakuraNooir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraNooir/pseuds/SakuraNooir)
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [bjyx_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjyx_fest) collection. 



* * *

Xiao Zhan flipped the sign from ‘closed’ to ‘open’ as the clock struck 8. He glanced outside the window and sure enough the person across the street was doing the same. For a brief moment, their eyes met and Xiao Zhan immediately averted his gaze, feeling his heart flutter.

He hurried back into his bakery and began preparing his shop for the day. But he kept glancing at the clock waiting for it to strike 8:15 which was the time he looked forward to the most. His heart began racing, as it did everyday, as the clock neared the awaited time. 

As soon the minute hand touched three, he readied himself. As he had hoped and as it happened every day, the door to his shop opened with a gentle tinkle sound from the bell that rested atop it. He looked up and couldn't help his smile when he saw the person from across the street enter.

The man walked in, directly towards Xiao Zhan who stood behind the bakery counter. In his hand, he held a small basket filled with flowers of all shapes, sizes, and colors. They danced, fresh and wet, as the man strode in his direction.

”Good morning,” Xiao Zhan spoke first, his smile widening.

”Mn…” the man nodded and placed the basket on the counter. “Good morning.” He mumbled.

”Thank you,” Xiao Zhan touched the flowers delicately and inhaled their scent. “These are gorgeous.”

”Mn. The peonies are new.” The man glanced around the shop.

”And pink lilies! My favorite!”

”Found them in the market today…” The man adjusted his cap. 

”Hold on,” Xiao Zhan disappeared into the back of the bakery and returned with a box in his hand.

”Here you go…” He held the box out for the man to take.

”It’s really not necessary,” the man shook his head.

”It’s the least I can do when you bring me flowers to decorate the shop everyday…freshly baked goods for you…please…we can’t have this same conversation everyday,” Xiao Zhan chuckled. “Unless you don't like my baking?”

”No!” The man blurted and quickly took the box from Xiao Zhan. “I love it! I mean…they’re delicious.”

Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened at his words and he blushed.

”Thanks,” he spoke softly. “I…I like your flowers too…they really brighten up my day…I mean my store!” He added hastily. 

”Mn.” The man nodded and then glanced at the clock. “I should…get back to my store now.”

Xiao Zhan nodded and smiled brightly.

”Have a good day!”

”You too.”

With those words, the man took his leave. The door tinkled again as it opened and then closed behind him. Xiao Zhan sighed and looked longingly at the man as he went back to his flower shop.

He ran his fingers over the beautiful flowers and began placing them in the various vases around the shop, replacing the old ones from the previous day with the new ones. He cradled the old flowers and walked to the kitchen at the back and placed them in the compost bin.

When he heard the door tinkle again, he hurried out to the front and greeted his first customer for the day.

* * *

Yibo sprinkled the fresh flowers on display, with one eye fixed on the clock. As soon as it struck 8, he quickly put the water can aside and turned to look at the bakery shop across the cobbled street.

Sure enough, Xiao Zhan was opening the store for the day and when their eyes met, he looked away nervously and turned his sign from ‘closed’ to ‘open’. He began gathering some of the flowers and placing them in a basket carefully. He made sure to put in some pink lilies which he had always bought from the flower market ever since had noticed Xiao Zhan’s eyes light up when he first brought them to him. 

Fifteen minutes later, with a deep breath, he made his way to the bakery and entered it, smiling inwardly at the tinkling sound he had grown to enjoy. He walked to the counter where Xiao Zhan stood and his heart nearly stopped when he saw the radiant smile that greeted him.

He placed the basket on the counter and managed to find his voice when replying to Xiao Zhan’s greeting. His heart melted as he watched Xiao Zhan gazed at the flowers dreamily and inhaled their fresh scent. He looked at him fondly when he got excited about the pink lilies.

”Hold on,” Xiao Zhan disappeared into the back of the bakery and returned with a box in his hand.

”Here you go…” He held the box out for Yibo to take.

As he did everyday, Yibo tried to say no to the offering but on Xiao Zhan’s insistence and gave in and accepted the barter, especially when Xiao Zhan insinuated the possibility of Yibo not liking his baked goods. On hearing those words, Yibo’s mouth blurted embarrassing words before his brain could stop him.

”No!” Yibo quickly took the box from Xiao Zhan. “I love it! I mean…they’re delicious.”

Yibo’s entire face heated up at his bluntness and all he wanted in that moment was for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. 

”Thanks,” Xiao Zhan replied softly. “I…I like your flowers too…they really brighten up my day…I mean my store!” He added hastily. 

Yibo’s heart skipped a beat at those words and his emotions soared for a brief moment. He found himself wanting to say something but chickened out and made an excuse to leave.

When he left the shop and closed the door behind him, he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He crossed the cobbled road and returned to his flower shop, ready to begin the day after doing his daily morning ritual that he looked forward to everyday. A ritual he had been doing ever since Xiao Zhan had opened the shop across him six months ago.

* * *

The next morning, when Yibo entered the bakery promptly at 8:15, there was already a customer present. On noticing him, Xiao Zhan’s face lit up and Yibo gave him a small smile..

”Good morning,” Xiao Zhan greeted him. “Could you give me a minute?”

”Mn.” Yibo nodded and waited by the door, looking around the store, taking in its warm friendly ambience.

Yibo closed his eyes and enjoyed the aroma that wafted towards him from the freshly baked items and a small smile appeared on his face. Xiao Zhan noticed the soft expression and couldn't help but gaze at him fondly until the customer drew his attention back to him.

”Like I said…I’m new to this neighborhood,” the tall man continued. “And I’ve heard great things about your bakery from my landlord. I didn't know you were so handsome yourself,” he grinned and leaned forward, placing his elbow on the counter.

Xiao Zhan flushed and immediately filled with embarrassment. His eyes darted towards Yibo who was now eyeing them with a neutral poker face.

”How about you show me around?” The smirking man went on. “Since I just moved here.” 

”Uhh…” Xiao Zhan began but before he could figure out a response, Yibo walked towards him.

”I need to get going,” He muttered and placed the basket on the counter.

He turned around without another word and left. Xiao Zhan watched, a little dejected, as Yibo went back to his store.

”So?” The eager man raised his eyebrows. “Would you like to go out with me tonight?”

”Umm…I’m sorry…but I can’t make it tonight,” Xiao Zhan replied nervously.

”Ohh,” the man stood up straight again. “Maybe some other time?”

”I…I…” Xiao Zhan fumbled for words.

Just then the door tinkled and an old lady walked in.

”Oh hello Mrs. Daisy!” Xiao Zhan gave a sigh of relief when one of his regular customers entered the shop. “Good morning!”

That seemed to do the trick. The man gathered his boxes and took Xiao Zhan’s leave. Xiao Zhan attended to the old lady who would always come to the shop with a smile and the same order every single day and then head to Yibo’s flower shop. Suddenly, an idea struck Xiao Zhan.

”Mrs. Daisy,” he addressed the woman, “could I ask a favour of you?”

”Of course, my child! What is it?”

”Could you deliver a box to the owner of the flower shop since you’re heading there next?”

”Sure, no problem!” She smiled kindly.

With a bright smile, he rushed to the back and came out with a box he had prepared specially for Yibo.

”Thank you so much!” He beamed.

”Glad to be of service,” she winked. “He is a cute one, isn’t he?” She chuckled prompting Xiao Zhan to blush and look down.

”No…it’s not like that, Mrs. Daisy,” Xiao Zhan fiddled with his apron.

”I haven't grown old just like that, my boy,” she wiggled her finger at him. “I haven't missed how he keeps looking in your direction.”

Xiao Zhan blushed harder and bit his lips.

”Alright, alright,” she picked up the box, “I’m off now…will deliver your gift to him.”

Xiao Zhan’s eyes stayed fixed on her as she made her way to the flower shop. He watched discreetly as she spoke with Yibo amicably. He smiled when he saw the warm, kind smile Yibo gave her. He watched as she bought flowers from him. And then he watched as she handed him the box. 

Xiao Zhan’s heart sank a little when he saw Yibo’s smile vanish. It sank further when Yibo put the box aside without opening it. And it sank completely to his feet when Yibo went into the store after she left, without so much as glancing in the direction of the bakery.

* * *

Yibo gathered the flowers and smiled to himself when he added rare purple peonies to the bunch, hoping Xiao Zhan would like them. He made his way to the bakery excitedly but his excitement diminished a little when he saw that Xiao Zhan was already busy with a customer. A tall, lean, handsome customer no less.

But his spirits were lifted when Xiao Zhan immediately turned his attention to Yibo and gave him a bright, happy smile.

”Good morning,” Xiao Zhan greeted him. “Could you give me a minute?”

Yibo nodded and waited, enjoying the aroma and ambience of the warm, cozy bakery. He wondered if Xiao Zhan smelled as lovely as his baking. He inhaled the aroma, imagining himself closer to Xiao Zhan, close enough to inhale his scent.

He snapped out of his reverie when he heard the customer flirt with Xiao Zhan unabashedly and asked him out in a blunt and straightforward manner. He felt a pang when he saw what he thought was a blush on Xiao Zhan’s face. He had had enough and walked to the counter and deposited the basket

”I need to get going,” Yibo muttered and then without another word, left the bakery.

Once he was outside, Yibo’s face fell and he felt sadness encroach his heart. He dragged himself to his store and sat down sulking. A few minutes later he saw Mrs. Daisy walking into the bakery. A few seconds later, the man stepped out and Yibo looked him head to toe and frowned.

The man flashed him a smile and nodded as he began walking away down the road. Yibo sighed and stood up, watering the plants and flowers, his back turned to the bakery. He couldn't find it in himself to sneak a peek at Xiao Zhan as he usually would.

All of a sudden, he felt a tap on his back. He turned around and was not surprised when he saw Mrs. Daisy.

”Hello, Mrs. Daisy,” Yibo broke out into a wide smile. “How have you been?”

”Ah, my dear Yibo,” she patted his arm. “I’m good…you on the other hand seem a little down.”

Yibo’s smile faltered a little but he recovered immediately on seeing her kind smile. 

”What can I get you today?” He asked happily and gestured to the flowers.

”The same,” she chuckled. “My husband’s favorites.”

Yibo’s eyes softened as she gazed at the white lilies.

”We had them at our wedding,” she grew nostalgic. “And he wanted them even on his grave. I will give him a white lily every day for the rest of my life.” She smiled.

Yibo felt his heart soar and sink at the same time as he thought of how deep her love was. He felt a shiver run down his spine as the first image that his mind conjured up was the image of a bright eyed face with a radiant smile that showed off a set of bunny teeth, framed by a mole in the corner.

He wrapped the flowers hurriedly and banished his thoughts away. After he handed her the bouquet, she handed him a box. Yibo was surprised when he recognized the box and he flattened his lips into a thin line. 

“Looks like you know who this is from…” she chuckled.

”Mn.” Yibo tried to maintain a neutral poker face.

He put the box aside and turned his eyes away from it resolutely.

”Yibo,” the old lady began softly, “it says a lot when you look hurt by the sight of a simple box of baked goods.”

Yibo’s eyes widened at her words and a blush crept across his face.

”It takes courage my boy,” she looked at the white lilies in her arms. “It takes a lot of courage. But in the end, it’s worth it.”

”Mn.” Yibo looked down and shuffled his feet.

”Alright I’m off,” she chuckled. “Take care!”

When she left, Yibo let out a long exhale and then turned to go inside his store. He picked up the box and headed inside, trying his best to not look back at the bakery.

Once inside, he sat in one corner and opened the box. He looked at the cupcake inside and smiled. As he took a bite, he began reminiscing a day six months ago when his life had changed.

Six months back, he was going about what he thought would be a normal day when a mini-truck arrived in his corner of the cobbled street. He peeked outside when he heard a honey-like voice giving instructions to the driver to carefully unload the boxes.

Yibo’s eyes had widened and his jaw had dropped when he saw the source of the heartwarming voice. There, across the street, in front of the store that had been empty prior to that day, was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Something in Yibo had shifted. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

When the truck left, Yibo had noticed the man standing with his hand on his hips staring at the last few boxes remaining by the road. Before he knew what he was doing, Yibo had begun to make his way outside towards the man.

”Do you need help?” Yibo mumbled.

The man turned to look at him and gave Yibo the most magnificent, radiant, heartbreaking smile ever and Yibo knew what that something was. It was something like love at first sight.

”Thank you!” The man beamed as his eyes crinkled into half moons. “And hello,” he extended a hand forward. “My name is Xiao Zhan.”

* * *

When Xiao Zhan opened the bakery the next day, he hoped the flirty, obnoxious man would not return. He was surprised, however, to see that the flower shop was still closed. By the time it was 8:15, there was still no sight of Yibo. Xiao Zhan tried his best to go about his day and ignore the pain he felt in his heart.

When he took his lunch break, he sat at the bench by the window and gazed at the still closed flower shop. As he ate his food in silence, his mind wandered to a moment six months ago when he had newly opened his bakery.

After the mini-truck had left after depositing most of his boxes inside the store, he still had a few boxes left on the roadside. He had stood with his hand on his hips, frowning, when a voice spoke suddenly.

”Do you need help?”

Xiao Zhan turned around and was surprised to see a man in a cap standing behind him. He seemed to have a cold expression on his face but his voice was deep and warm.

”Thank you!” Xiao Zhan smiled and his eyes crinkled into half moons. “And hello,” he extended a hand forward. “My name is Xiao Zhan.”

”Mn.” The man had nodded and shook Xiao Zhan’s hand. “My name is Wang Yibo.”

After he had helped Xiao Zhan move the remaining boxes inside, Yibo had nodded and turned to leave.

”Uhh…Wang Yibo! Thank you once again.”

Yibo had turned around and nodded once more before disappearing into the flower shop opposite his future bakery. Xiao Zhan had tilted his head and wondered at the simultaneous kindness and coldness of the man but then shrugged and began settling in.

Now, as Xiao Zhan sat by the window, he couldn't help but think back to that moment with warmth in his heart. Now, he couldn't help but question his feelings of sadness at not seeing Yibo for the first time in six months, at not being able to give him his baked goods and receive flowers from him. Now, he couldn't help but ask himself why he felt the way he did.

When had his feelings shifted. Something had shifted. Something had changed. That something made his heart flutter each time he saw Yibo. That something made him go weak in the knees when, after the first time he bought flowers from Yibo, Yibo had begun to bring him flowers everyday. 

As Xiao Zhan stared at the flower shop, he realized, with astonishment, that what he felt was something like love.

Xiao Zhan stood up in shock and covered his mouth as he gasped. A few minutes passed and he remained still. Then a smile broke out on his face and he rushed into the back of the bakery and hummed and sang as he went about a very special task.

* * *

Yibo returned to his store later that evening, tired but happy. He glanced at the bakery and was not surprised to find it closed as it was past 5 pm. He unlocked his store but before he could step inside, he was surprised to see a large box at the doorstep.

He kept the item he was holding aside, and knelt down and picked up the box. He recognized it immediately and was surprised and overjoyed that Xiao Zhan had given him a box today just like every other day despite him not being there.

He opened it carefully and his breath hitched when he saw what was inside - an assortment of baked goods, all in the shape of hearts. He gulped as his eyes scanned every piece to double check, triple check. But it was no illusion. Xiao Zhan had baked him all kinds of sweet buns, and bread cakes, pretzels and lemon bars; all in the shape of a heart.

Yibo felt his hands shake and his heart raced as his mind tried to comprehend the possible meaning of this gesture. He glanced at the item he had spent the whole day searching for and a small smile spread across his face. He inhaled the scent of the delicious items in the box and could think of only two words to express his joy.

”Xiao Zhan…” a gentle whisper escaped his lips.

* * *

Xiao Zhan showed up at his shop early the next morning, excited to see if Yibo was in. The store was still closed as was to be expected since it was before 8, but he couldn't help but feel disappointment. He felt a slight excitement when he saw that the box was no longer by the door.

He felt giddy with delight but also a nervousness as he wondered if Yibo had looked inside and liked the surprise. He entered his shop and sighed as he readied himself for the day. 

He was in the back, preparing a fresh batch of cookies when he heard the door tinkle and someone enter the shop. It was still only 7 am and he wasn't expecting any deliveries.

”I’ll be right outside…” He yelled to let the person know. “Just a sec.”

But before he could wash his hands and go to the front of the store, he heard footsteps approach the kitchen. XIao Zhan looked in the direction of the doorway curiously and froze when Yibo walked in.

”Ohh,” Xiao Zhan gasped softly. “Hel…hello…Wang Yibo…” He stuttered at the unexpected arrival.

Xiao Zhan blushed on remembering the box and its contents and grew flustered when he saw the same box in Yibo’s hand. He oscillated between fear that Yibo was here to return the gift, curiosity as to why he was here this early, and hope that maybe, just maybe he had understood what Xiao Zhan wanted to say.

”Hello,” Yibo smiled and Xiao Zhan’s heart melted. “I…I hope I’m not disturbing you.”

”Oh, no!” Xiao Zhan’s fingers fiddled with his apron.

”Thank you…”

”Thank you for what?” Xiao Zhan looked down shyly.

”For the…” Yibo scratched the back of his neck. “For this.” He held the box out.

”Ohh,” Xiao Zhan felt heat spread across his face and neck. “You’re wel…welcome,” he gulped nervously.

”I…I brought something for you too.”

”Ohh,” Xiao Zhan mumbled for the third time.

Yibo extended the wrapped item he had been holding in his other hand. The same item he had searched for all of the previous day. Xiao Zhan smiled, a little unsure, and took the packet from Yibo. He unwrapped the paper slowly and when he saw the object inside, he gasped in utter shock.

”This…this is…this is so rare! Where did you find this? A…a purple rose!”

”Do you like it?” Yibo took a step closer.

”Yes!” Xiao Zhan nodded eagerly as he smiled uncontrollably. “I love it!!”

”Do you know what it means?” Yibo took another step closer which is when Xiao Zhan noticed the hopeful look on his face.

”No…” Xiao Zhan mumbled. “What does it mean?” He looked into Yibo’s eyes.

”It…it symbolizes…enchantment.”

”Enchantment?” Xiao Zhan tilted his head to one side and asked.

”It means…” Yibo hesitated but then went on, “it means that the person who received it has a charm that makes them irresistible.”

”Ohh,” Xiao Zhan blushed a deep red all the way from his ears to his neck.

”It means,” Yibo continued with renewed confidence, “that the giver fell in love with them at first sight.”

”Oh…” Xiao Zhan’s breath hitched as his mouth parted and his eyes grew wide.

”Helplessly. Hopelessly. In love.” Yibo whispered as he took another step forward until they were only a few inches apart.

”Wang Yibo…” Xiao Zhan gulped. 

”Xiao Zhan…” Yibo whispered.

”I…I…”

Yibo looked deep into Xiao Zhan’s eyes and smiled. On seeing his gentle face grow soft and loving, something stirred in Xiao Zhan.

”I’ve lost my heart to you…” Xiao Zhan smiled shyly.

Yibo’s eyes widened but then settled into a wrinkled smile. He wrapped one arm around Xiao Zhan’s waist and pulled him closer. He rested his forehead against his and enclosed Xiao Zhan’s hand that held the rose with his.

”I’ve lost my heart to you too…”

* * *

”Yibo!” Xiao Zhan giggled. “You need to go back to your shop!”

”There’s still five minutes to 8,” Yibo smirked as he cornered Xiao Zhan against the kitchen counter. 

”It’s been a month and you still act like it’s the first time we’re kissing!” Xiao Zhan laughed as Yibo nuzzled against his neck.

”I can't get enough of these lips,” Yibo growled as he played with Xiao Zhan’s lower lip with his teeth.

Xiao Zhan’s giggles stopped when Yibo slotted their lips together. He gasped as Yibo enveloped him in his arms and dove into him. He wrapped his lips around every inch of Xiao Zhan’s and licked his mole, his lips, his tongue, not sparing him any mercy.

”Yibo…” Xiao Zhan moaned his name over and over again as Yibo kissed and bit his way down Xiao Zhan’s neck.

”Xiao Zhan…” Yibo breathed against his neck as he rolled his hips against him, eliciting a loud moan from him.

He smirked and repeated the motion again, prompting Xiao Zhan to grab his hair and crash their lips together. He groaned as Xiao Zhan rolled his hips up to meet his. He kept grinding against him, losing all will power when he felt their erections rub together.

Just then they heard the tinkle of the bakery door and stopped all movement even as their bodies remained plastered together and their lips hovered over each other, their wet and heavy breaths warming their skin. 

”Xiao Zhan!” A familiar voice called out.

”Oh no,” Xiao Zhan groaned and dropped his forehead on Yibo’s shoulder in frustration. “Not this guy again.”

”I’ll handle him,” Yibo frowned and began walking out of the kitchen when Xiao Zhan grabbed him by the wrist and stopped him.

”And what exactly are you going to do?” Xiao Zhan grinned and cocked his head to one side.

”Let him know that he needs to stop flirting with you!”

”Xiao Zhan?” The man called out again.

”Just a minute!” Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes and responded.

”Just a minute?” Yibo growled and swooped Xiao Zhan by his waist and pulled him closer.

He sunk his teeth into the visible part of Xiao Zhan’s neck and sucked the life out of it. Xiao Zhan covered his mouth as he hissed at the pain and pleasure. When Yibo pulled back, he had left a bright red mark on Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes and smiled as he pushed Yibo away. He left the kitchen, followed closely by Yibo. When he emerged in the store front, he sighed on seeing the same tall, lean man who had so blatantly asked him out. He would come by every week, still flirting, still leering. 

Xiao Zhan plastered a smile on his face and stood behind the counter.

”Hello,” Xiao Zhan placed his arms on the counter, “how may I help you?”

”Ah, Xiao Zhan!” The man exclaimed but his enthusiasm diminished when he saw Yibo walk in behind Xiao Zhan. “I was just…stopping by…to say hello,” he grew uncomfortable under Yibo’s frowning stare. 

Yibo wrapped one arm around Xiao Zhan’s waist and pulled him closer. Xiao Zhan suppressed a chuckle and let him have his way. 

”Yibo,” Xiao Zhan glanced outside the window. “You have a customer waiting.”

”Mn.” Yibo noticed the person lingering outside the flower shop. 

Before Xiao Zhan knew what was happening, Yibo leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek. Xiao Zhan blushed as Yibo kissed the back of his hand and left.

Yibo made his way to the store and dealt with the customer. A few minutes later, he noticed the man leaving the bakery and when his eyes met Yibo’s, he averted his gaze and walked away hurriedly. Yibo smirked and turned his attention back to his shop.

As he rearranged some of the flowers, Yibo was suddenly enveloped by long thin arms around his chest. He smiled and kissed the dainty wrist and turned around and wrapped his arms around Xiao Zhan’s thin waist.

”Looks like you made your point,” Xiao Zhan chuckled and shook his head. “I just lost one customer,” he feigned a pout.

”How about something to make up for that?” Yibo caressed Xiao Zhan’s cheek.

”Am I interrupting?” A voice startled both of them.

They turned to the side and saw Mrs. Daisy, smirking at them.

”Oh…Mrs. Daisy!” Xiao Zhan took a step away from Yibo, flustered.

”Good morning, Mrs. Daisy,” Yibo grinned.

”Look at you two,” she walked closer and pinched their cheeks. “You look so happy!”

Xiao Zhan blushed as Yibo held his hand and intertwined their fingers.

”We are,” Yibo smiled and kissed the back of Xiao Zhan’s hand, gazing at him fondly.

”I’m so happy for you two!” She smiled kindly. 

”So how can I help you, Mrs. Daisy?” Yibo asked. “Same as usual?”

”Yes, my darling,” she nodded. “A white lily for my beloved.”

Yibo wrapped the flower and handed it to her.

”Take care of each other,” she patted his arm.

”We will, Mrs. Daisy,” Xiao Zhan replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

”Do you want to know the secret to a long happy life together?” She leaned in and whispered.

”Yes!” Xiao Zhan leaned in as well.

”Lots and lots of…” she began with a smirk.

”Of?” Yibo prodded filled with eager curiosity.

”Sex.”

”Mrs. Daisy!!” Both exclaimed in shock, Xiao Zhan turning red and Yibo laughing uncontrollably.

”Alright, you two,” she chuckled. “I have a date to keep at the cemetery.”

”Bye, Mrs. Daisy,” Yibo hugged her warmly.

She squeezed him and then turned towards a still flushed Xiao Zhan. With a laugh, she held his chin and Xiao Zhan bent down and let her kiss his forehead. They watched as she walked away, lily in hand.

”So…about that customer,” Xiao Zhan turned to Yibo finally and crossed his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow, “how will you make that up to me?”.

Yibo turned around and picked something from the bunches of flowers arranged neatly on the racks. He smiled at Xiao Zhan and handed him the flower. 

”A pink lily everyday for the rest of our lives,” he wrapped Xiao Zhan’s small fingers around the flower’s stem. 

Xiao Zhan’s eyes welled up and his nose turned red as he held in his tears. He accepted the pink lily and hugged Yibo.

”For the rest of our lives.”


End file.
